The Tale of a Young Wizard
by Steve130
Summary: This story is meant to take place years after the current HP storyline, it will include some current characters but mainly new ones. It's rated R just in case.
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me, though it would be nice if I had, since I'd be rich, but either way, I own nothing already written or claimed by other people, and if they don't claim it, well finders keepers.   
  
Summary: This story is supposed to be set a few years after the HP story. It won't contain very many of the official characters, except for the professors, of course. The rest will be made up by me. This is rated R because I'm too lazy to make sure it stays pg or pg-13.   
  
So on with the story I go, I go. A go-go.

**The Tale of a Young Wizard**  
--------  
  
He lived in a small house, comparable to a cottage. He went to school like any other child, but he hated his school. He was poor, dreadfully poor, and so the children would mock him for his economic standing. "So what if I don't have a pair of shoes for every day of the week?" It wasn't his fault he was poor, his father was an alcoholic. What little money he made at the factory, he poured into alcohol, which he poured into his own fat stomach.   
  
He wasn't sure if he hated school or his home more. He loved his mother but every day things just got worse and worse. Everytime his dad got drunk, he'd turn around and beat his mother, and he got drunk every day now, so his mother got beaten, every day. He was lucky so far, his father had never hurt him, but he had come close to it before. One time, in a drunken stupor, he threw a lamp at little Steven, and this is when things started to change for the boy. He closed his eyes tight, and said to himself Oh please, please don't hit me, please someone save me. The lamp, somehow, flew around Steven, and crashed into the wall. His father, too drunk to care, simply collapsed on the couch like he did every night. Little Steven, however, had noticed what had happened, partly out of fear, and partly out of confusion, he ran to his small bedroom and went to bed, but this wasn't the last time something like this would happen.   
  
It was a cool day in August, he had decided to take a stroll around the outskirts of London, deciding that it would be safer then staying at his home, where his father had just been layed off. He was wandering towards no place in particular, walking with his hands in his pocket and his head down, looking particularly gloomy. As he crossed the street, he didn't bother to look around, and out of no where he heard a loud SWOOOOOOSH.   
  
He awoke in a very comfortable, very warm bed. A very tall, very old man stood above him, with a concerned but friendly look on his face. The old man stuck out his hand from under his beard, and said "Good Afternoon, my name is Albus Dumbledore, you are in my home, I was...er...driving...and I ran in to you, I was just going so fast I didn't see you."  
  
Still in a state of shock, all he could say was "Please...don't take me home...please..."  
  
"Don't?" Dumbledore enquired, but the boy had fallen back to sleep.   
  
Let's see just who this young man is...Dumbledore thought to himself as he held out his hand and let Steven's ID card float to his open palm.   
  
"Steven Indoval..." Haven't I heard this name before? He asked himself, as he proceeded to the next room where his desk sat, on it, a list of the new first year students to attend Hogwarts this year, but before he could check the list for Steven's name, an owl tapped at the window above him, carrying a Hogwarts letter.   
  
Dumbledore snapped his finger and the window opened, letting the bird in, which immediatly flew into the room where Steven was sleeping and dropped the letter on top of him. He smirked at the irony of the situation, enchanting himself to be invisible while he flew through London on his broom, only to collide with a lost boy, who turned out to be a new Hogwarts student. He couldn't help but wonder about the only thing the boy had said. Why didn't he want to go home?   
  
The old wizard pulled out a pipe and puffed a bit, dwelling on this thought.   
  
--------  
  
"Steven? Steven, it's time for you to wake up."  
  
"P-Please mom...just a couple more minutes..."  
  
"Steven, you have to get up, we have alot to discuss.."  
  
"S-Such a good d-dream..."  
  
He sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking a bit as he couldn't see without his glasses, which the person handed to him. After putting them on, he realized that this person was not his mother, but an old man. He then remembered the "dream" he had.  
  
"It wasn't a dream.."  
  
"Sorry, no, now shall I take you home?" Dumbledore enquired.  
  
"No! No, please! I don't ever want to go back, please let me stay here, please Mr...Dumbledore?" Steven begged him.  
  
Dumbledore cocked his eyebrow at this, "Yes, that is my name, Albus Dumbledore, why don't you want to go home Steven?"  
  
"M-My dad..." he began to cry quietly, "he b-b-beats m-my m-m-mommy..."  
  
"My goodness..and does he beat you?" Dumbledore asked, with a concerned look upon his face.  
  
"N-N-No..he tried once, he threw a lamp at me...but i-it.." he trailed off.  
  
"It what, Steven?"  
  
"I-I-It...it went around me, I don't know how, I got scared and I thought really hard about it not hitting me..and it d-didn't."  
  
"I see..." Dumbledore stared in a way that seemed to be approving of Steven.  
  
"Oh by the way, you got this in the mail, if you have any questions feel free to ask me." Dumbledore said, rather carelessly, as he tossed the letter to Steven, whose eyes widened when he saw what it said.  
  
--------  
  
Notes: Well this is my first story, nevermind first fanfiction, please review, be gentle I'm a virgin... :( hehe...oh well, shorter then I would've liked, but eh.


	2. A Discussion

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me, though it would be nice if I had, since I'd be rich, but either way, I own nothing already written or claimed by other people, and if they don't claim it, well finders keepers.   
  
**Summary:** This story is supposed to be set a few years after the HP story. It won't contain very many of the official characters, except for the professors, of course. The rest will be made up by me. This is rated R because I'm too lazy to make sure it stays pg or pg-13.   
  
So on with the story I go, I go. A go-go. Just so you're aware, most of this chapter is pure dialogue  
  
**The Tale of a Young Wizard**  
  
--------  
  
"W-Wizarding Academy?" Steven asked in shock and awe.  
  
"That is right, Steven, I am the headmaster of the school of Hogwarts, where we educate young witches and wizards, you are one of many people in this world born with magical abilities, you have no-doubt noticed odd events in your life that perhaps you could not explain, these events were the result of your magical abilities." Dumbledore explained to him.  
  
"It says here that I have to get all these things, how am I supposed to find all this stuff? Heck! How am I 'sposed to pay for it?!?" Steven exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry about that, since it appears you'll be living with me, I will provide you with enough money to take care of your supplies and have some extra left over. I will send for one of my trusted friends from Hogwarts to take you to Diagon Alley to purchase your supplies." Dumbledore informed him, with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Steven still had a confused look on his face, having trouble swallowing all of this so suddenly. It was only yesterday he was trying to escape his problem's at home, had his wishes come true? Was he finally going to get away from that horrible house of his? He had put his hopes up before for things like this, and he had been let down then as well.  
  
_How can all this be true? My dad always told me there was no such thing as magic...but then again...he WAS drunk when he said that, but..still how could this be t-_ His thoughts were broken off when Dumbledore returned to the room carrying a plate of cookies and milk, he was so deep in thought he hadn't even noticed the old man had left, but he was glad to see what he had returned with.  
  
"Please, help yourself, these are different cookies then you're used too, they're _Terrific Transfiguring Tarts_ they will transform your head into a different animals for a few seconds, quite fun really, but I never can remember which flavor does what..." Dumbledore said, as he picked up a purple cookie and bit into it, only to have Steven laugh hysterically at him as his head turned into a Skunk's for a few seconds.  
  
"Ah..those ones always give me such foul breath, if you'll excuse me I think I should go rinse my mouth out.." he grinned sheepishly and walked out of the room, discarding the purple cookie in the nearby trash can as he exited.  
  
While he was gone Steven helped himself to the tray of cookies, changing his head into various animals ranging from an alligator to a zebra. He was quite fond of a bluish-purple cookie which would change his head into that of a penguins, and found that the more he ate of one color, the longer the change would take place, so he began to eat many of these bluish-purple cookies, and soon he regretted the fact that Dumbledore didn't warn him about what would happen when you ate too many of the same thing too quickly.  
  
--------  
  
Dumbledore walked back into the room to be greated by a small penguin with Steven's clothes on top of it. The old wizard smirked with amusement as he realized what had happened, noticing that the plate had very few of one color, but many of the rest. He flicked his want carelessly at Steven, immediatly undoing the transfiguration that the cookies had caused.  
  
"Wow! That was amazing! That was totally cool!" The young boy declared, bouncing up and down on the bed he had been laying on. Dumbledore could not help but laugh affectionatly at little Steven, he reminded him somewhat of himself when he was his age, all those centuries ago...  
  
"So then, do you have any questions about Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked, hoping to strike up a conversation.  
  
"You bet! Is it fun? Is it safe? What are the people like? Where is i-" he was cut off by Dumbledore.  
  
"Whoa whoa settle down there one question at a time little man" Dumbledore couldn't help but laugh at the little wannabe-wizard's energy and enthusiasm, glad to see he had brought joy to what had been a very sorrowful boy.  
  
"Well...ok..um...well do I have to do math there? I'm really kinda tired of it..I know my multiplication tables pretty good but I don't like it." He, like any other boy his age, asked, desperatly crossing his fingers.  
  
"We do have mathematic classes, but they are not required of you to take," Dumbledore informed him, "What else would you like to know?"  
  
"What about sports!?" He asked gleefully  
  
"There is only one sport in the wizarding world, and that is the sport of Quidditch, but you are too young to join the Quidditch team, second years and up may try out, first years, unless exceptionally talented, cannot try out for the Quidditch team."   
  
"Well...what is it? What's...'Kweeditch'?" The boy enquired, struggling with the pronunciation of the word.  
  
"You'll learn that soon enough I'm sure, I believe we have company now." Before Steven could ask what Dumbledore meant, someone knocked on the door.  
  
--------  
  
**Notes:** Eh, just buildin up to his first day at Hogwarts, should be chapter 4...maybe...please review, and just in case someone complains, a tart is a small pie, its not a cookie, but I wanted something to go with the 'T' and I couldn't think of anything else, next chapter to come in a day or two or three or four or five or...well..yeah... 


	3. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me, though it would be nice if I had, since I'd be rich, but either way, **I own nothing** already written or claimed by other people, and if they don't claim it, well finders keepers.   
  
**Summary:** This story is supposed to be set a few years after the HP story. It won't contain very many of the official characters, except for the professors, of course. The rest will be made up by me. This is rated R because I'm too lazy to make sure it stays pg or pg-13.   
  
**The Tale of a Young Wizard**  
  
--------  
  
Dumbledore rose to answer the door. In the mean time, Steven began to gulp down glasses of milk, feeling very thirsty after all of the cookies he had eaten. He was still finding alot of this pretty hard to swallow, magic? wizards? transfiguring tarts? it all just seemed so weird to him. But he thought over his options, and came to the simple conclusion that even if this new world seemed impossible to comprehend, it was still alot better then his old life at home.  
  
He hadn't noticed that while he was thinking, Dumbledore had returned to the room with a tall and slender red-headed man in his mid-20's. He looked up and acknowledged the red-head, and then turned to Dumbledore, who began to introduce them.  
  
"Steven, this man is _Ronald Weasley_, you will see more of him later, but for now, I have asked him to take you to Diagon Alley to purchase your school supplies. You will travel by something we call a "portkey", it is an object that appears like an ordinary every-day item, but is enchanted to transport you to a specific location." Ronald and Steven shook hands while Albus went into another room to retrieve this enchanted item he had spoken of.   
  
He returned to the room a few minutes later with a tea pitcher, and a mischeivious look on his face.   
  
"This is my own personal portkey to Diagon Alley," Ronald started to say something but he cut him off, "and yes, it is authorized by the Ministry of Magic, don't forget Mr. Weasley that I work there, too, now Steven what you must do, is hold on to the pitcher with Mr. Weasley here, and be ready for a big surprise."  
  
Steven, a bit nervous, carefully grasped onto the tea pitcher, and Ron grabbed hold of it as well, and suddenly Steven felt his job drop as wind rushed all around them. He closed his eyes tightly out of fear, and when he opened them out, his jaw nearly hit the ground. All around them wizard and witches in all sorts of robes were running up and down the long line of stores, he saw a shop filled with brooms and other such things, and a sign on it that said "_New Nimbus 2010's_ in stock!" on another side he saw a shop filled with various animals, and at the very end of the Alley, where Ron started heading towards, was a large white building that looked like a bank.   
  
Steven looked up curiously at the freckled red-head, who said to him, "You go around a bit and see if you can find what you need, I have some business to take care of for Dumbledore.  
  
--------  
  
It didn't take long for Steven to gather up the books he needed, the book store was close to where Ronald had left him. He also bought a snow owl which he named "Pokey" and purchased some nice dress, school, and casual robes, most of which in his favorite color, green. All that was left for him was his wand, and just as he began to look around for it Ron waved at him from a distance and ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Find everything so far, Steven?"  
  
"Yeah, I've got everything on the list except for my wand"  
  
"Ah, okay then, let's go get it." Ron said, as he led him off to the  
  
They both entered the wand shop and found no one there, with a look of impatience on his face Ronald took a seat in a nearby stool, but Steven chose to stand. Out of nowhere a man appeared next to Steven and introduced himself.  
  
"Greetings my name is Mr. Ollivander, this is my wand shop, greetings to you as well Mr. Weasley, let's hope this one has better luck with his wand then you did" He chuckled to himself while Ron remembered the horrible incident in his second year when his wand had broken.  
  
"Which is your wand hand then m'boy?"  
  
Without saying anything, he shyly raised his right hand, which he wrote with.  
  
"Ok then, no Ollivander wand is unique, they are all made of different kinds of woods and contain different kinds of magical ingredients, no one wand is the same just like no one wizard or witch is the same, your wand will do better for you then it will do for anyone else."  
  
And with that he pulled out a wand from his shelves, "Here, try this, Oak wand, unicorn hair, 10 inches long, just wave it around"  
  
Feeling like a completly moron, Steven took the wand and began to wave it around, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it from him, "no, no, that won't do, here, try this one, birch, 8 inches long, pheonix feather.." He waved the wand around and Mr. Ollivander snatched this one away from him too, "perhaps this one will do...13 and a half inches, yew, pheonix feather..."  
  
As soon as Steven took hold of the wand, he felt alot better inside. It gave him a strange mix of both warmth and strength. He felt like he could do anything with this wand. "Aah, yes, that one will do nicely, you'll grow up to be a very powerful wizard one day young man, I just hope you don't choose the wrong kind of power..." He gave him a wink as Steven and Ronald both left the shop.   
  
They both made their way back to the Portkey, Ron doing his best to explain various things to Steven, from _Quidditch_ to the _Dark Arts_. He wanted to try and fill Steven in on all that he would be thrown into in just a few more days.  
  
--------  
  
**Notes:** Ok-day, next chapter should be the ride to Hogwarts and the selection, I'm thinking I should check out The Sorceror's Stone again just in case so that I can remember exactly what first years deal with and what not. Please review, I think this chapter isn't as bad as my last one, I really didn't like ch.2.... lol 


	4. Train Ride

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me, though it would be nice if I had, since I'd be rich, but either way, **I own nothing** already written or claimed by other people, and if they don't claim it, well finders keepers.   
  
**Summary:** This story is supposed to be set a few years after the HP story. It won't contain very many of the official characters, except for the professors, of course. The rest will be made up by me. This is rated R because I'm too lazy to make sure it stays pg or pg-13.   
  
**The Tale of a Young Wizard**  
  
--------  
  
Steven boarded the train alone, and made for the first empty room he could find. He put away his bags and pulled out a book he had bought along with his school books entitled "_Wizard War History_". He thumbed through a few chapters and read how the famous auror Harry Potter had killed Voldemort when he was only a 7th year at Hogwarts. He didn't know who either of these people were but he was sure he'd find out later on. He read on a little more and read about how a dark wizard named Draco Malfoy turned sides and betrayed Voldemort and his own father.   
  
The door to his room slid open abruptly and three students about the same age as Steven entered his room. They didn't notice he was there at first, he was burried in his book, but when they acknowledged him and started to introduce themselves, he simply cocked an eyebrow at them and went back to reading.   
  
The ride was primarilly uneventful until 5 students wearing green and silver entered the room.  
  
"So there you three little _mudbloods _are..." the smallest one hissed.  
  
The three kids cowered and one of them spoke up "We're sorry M-M-Mike...we d-don't want to p-p-p-play.."  
  
"What's that!? Who said you could address me by my first name? Or that you had the right to refuse to play with me? Now hold still..."  
  
_**Tarantallegra**_!  
  
Before the three kids could react, the one who spoke up began to dance wildly.  
  
"H-H-Help!!!" he began to cry. "I can't stop!"  
  
The gang of five kids bursted into laughter as the three kids ran out of the room, one of them dancing a jig as he left. Steven too couldn't help but laugh at the kid, though he felt a bit guilty for not standing up to them, but it WAS funny after all..  
  
"So who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you around here before." The shortest of the gang said.   
  
"My name is Steven Indoval, and you are?"  
  
"_Gregory von Stein_" he declared proudly, offering his hand to Steven.  
  
Steven shook his hand firmly, and the four other students took seats in the room.  
  
"We are all going into _Slytherin_ when we get to Hogwarts, its a family tradition for all of us, what about you?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't have a family.."  
  
"Ah, well, maybe you'll get lucky and end up with us in Slytherin, the other houses are just jokes. _Gryffindors_ are all about bravery but they've got no wits,_ Ravenclaws_ think they're the smartest in the school but they've got no sense, and don't even get me started on those cowardly _Hufflepuffs_...the Slytherins run the school, they're the best by far, if you want power and respect, you should hope you get in there."  
  
_"I'd like to have respect..."_  
  
"Well, good luck, now I'm going to get some sleep, I'll talk to you when we get there." Greg leaned his head against the window, and promptly fell into a slumber. Steven leaned his head against the other side of the window and started to drift into a peaceful slumber...  
  
_He soared high up into the sky...down below him he could see Hogwarts. He dived down through the air towards the giant castle, and flew around the grounds of the school. Eventually he came across someone who looked like himself, except maybe a year or two older. He was wearing a Hogwarts robe, and he was walking with a girl a little bit shorter then he was. He couldn't make out much about her but he could see she had long, light-brown hair, and that she was very pretty. He stopped in the air and watched the two for a little bit until they sat down together under a tree, then he flew away, off in the distance he saw a train arriving on the other side of a lake, and then he started to hear his name being called...and then suddenly..  
_  
"Come on man, the train is stopping! We're here!" Gregory shouted at him.  
  
They exited the train and Steven stuck with the 5 other Slytherins he was with, his jaw dropped when he saw the horseless carriages. He turned to look at Greg, who simply said to him "It's magic, duh." The six of them selected a carriage and rode off to Hogwarts to begin the feast and the sorting.  
  
--------  
  
**Notes:** Well, this one wasn't too bad...I guess. Eh, review. I should also say that italic stuff is usually important, or thoughts, but usually, it's important. 


	5. Sorting

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me, though it would be nice if I had, since I'd be rich, but either way, **I own nothing** already written or claimed by other people, and if they don't claim it, well finders keepers.   
  
**Summary:** This story is supposed to be set a few years after the HP story. It won't contain very many of the official characters, except for the professors, of course. The rest will be made up by me. This is rated R because I'm too lazy to make sure it stays pg or pg-13.   
  
**prestory-notes: **I'm drinking hot chocolate right now...o.o...sorry, really bored. LoL, hopefully this chapter will be longer and better then the last, be forewarned..thar be plot in dem dar hills...  
  
Yeah okay I'm stupid.   
  
**The Tale of a Young Wizard**  
  
--------  
  
Steven and Gregory approached the already gathering group of first years at the steps, along with the other slytherins, they made up the rear of the group. Gregory decided to spark up come conversation about Steven's family.  
  
"Indoval isn't a _pure-blood family_, is it?"   
  
"Erm...no, I guess it isn't. My parents are muggles...so far as I know, why?"  
  
"That's a shame...a real shame..."  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Slytherin house doesn't except anyone but pure-bloods. Slytherin is the _elite of Hogwarts_, the _pride of the wizarding world_, and muggle-borns are **_not_** the pride of our world...shame too, you would've made a good Slytherin."  
  
He felt rejected, up until this point he had been completly content with this new world, but now, the only people who he had found acceptance with in his entire life, he could not be friends with. He was crushed, he was alone again. Gregory and his group of slytherins continued walking with the rest of the first years, ignoring Steven's presence now, ignoring that he had stayed where he was. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to keep going.   
  
"Wha'r you doin' ere? Ye ought tuh be wif the first years up there, ge' along now" A strong, soft voice said from behind him. He turned and was head to thigh with the biggest person he'd ever seen. The man must have been able to tell he was shocked. "My names _Hagrid_, nice ter meet ya" the half-giant said, extending his large hand to little Steven. He shook his hand, rather meekly, then the man let out an excited laugh and led Steven back to _Professor McGonagall_ and the other first years.  
  
"This'n got lost _Minerva_, an I don't reckon he's ever seen a half-giant bafore neither"  
  
"Well, I'm sure he's been touched by his meeting with you, for the better or worse I'm not so sure..." she grinned at him and he returned her sarcasm with a loud laugh, patting her on the back, nearly knocking the wind out of her, before he continued to the great hall.  
  
"Now children, you are about to be sorted by the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, it will look inside you and find out which of the four houses fits you best, _if you want power and acceptance, Slytherin will be your defense, if you are brave and loyal, Gryffindor will make you royal, if you are wise and cunning, Ravenclaw will find you stunning, and if you are kind and caring, Hufflepuff will find you dashing_. So come in, and welcome, to Hogwarts, School for Witches and Wizards." And with that, she pushed open the doors to the great hall, and ushered the first years in, their eyes popping out of their heads in awe at the scenery around them, the life-like enchanted ceiling, the 4 huge tables, the decorations of the four houses, and in the very back, the teachers. Steven couldn't help but notice one seat next to Dumbledore which was empty, and in the middle of all this, was a stool, which sat a raggidy old hat.  
  
One by one, first year students were called by Professor McGonagall to come forward to the hat.   
  
_Johnathen Stevenski!_ The boy who had been forced to dance by Gregory.._Gryffindor!  
_  
_Gregory von Stein!_ And there was Gregory, no doubt where he'd end up..._Slytherin!  
_  
_Amanda Stevenski!_ One of the other kids Gregory had tormented, must be Johnathen's sister..._Hufflepuff!  
_  
_Tyler Gordon!_ He was one of the kids with Gregory..._Ravenclaw!_ He looked over to see the look of shock and disbelief on Gregory's face. He couldn't help but smirk.  
  
Steven's heart jumped into his throat when he saw the next first year. _**Sabrina Bolzar!**_ Brown hair...hazel eyes...she looked so much like the girl in his dream..._Slytherin!_  
  
_ No..._he thought, _I won't be in Slytherin...and the girl I dreamed about is...it's not fair..._  
  
_Steven Indoval!_ He was snapped out of his thoughts by his own name being shouted above the hall. He slowly stepped forward from the very back of the first years, and sat down under the hat. He could hear its voice entering his head..  
  
_Alot of pain in your life...alot of sadness...you're lonely...you want acceptance...but what you want most..is power..your family has fallen out of favor...you can restore glory to the Indoval family...check the library sometime..old Swedish houses...  
  
_ One word snapped through his thoughts and hushed the hall...  
  
_**Slytherin!!**_ He couldn't believe it, he couldn't help but let out a big sigh of relief, as he ran to the cheering Slytherin table and took his seat, next to Gregory, who was suddenly friendly again, and right across from the brunette...  
  
"Hi" he said, barely audible.  
  
She returned his greeting with a smile, and returned to her plate..and Steven hung his head in embarassment..  
  
--------  
  
Notes: "Aww" or whatever, yeah, anyway, um..review..or not..all reviewers get a free hug! O.o Ok yeah I'm crazy... AND YES SHAYLA ITS DONE NOW 


	6. The Dream

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me, though it would be nice if I had, since I'd be rich, but either way, **I own nothing** already written or claimed by other people, and if they don't claim it, well finders keepers.   
  
**Summary:** This story is supposed to be set a few years after the HP story. It won't contain very many of the official characters, except for the professors, of course. The rest will be made up by me. This is rated R because I'm too lazy to make sure it stays pg or pg-13.   
  
_maybe this one will break 1100 words..._  
  
**The Tale of a Young Wizard  
**  
--------  
  
Steven and Gregory walked with the other first year Slytherins, following their prefect, Francis Malfoy(a distant cousin of Draco :p ), down to the _Slytherin Dungeon_.   
  
"What's wrong Steven?" Gregory could tell he wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around them.  
  
"eh..." Was all he was able to get out  
  
Gregory looked at him for a second and then noticed Steven's eyes were fixed on the _light-brown haired slytherin_ a few feet in front of him, who was chatting away happilly with some of her friends about foreign cartoons and how _red-haired boys_ look the best.  
  
"You fancy her don't you Steven?" He punched Gregory lightly in the shoulder, not having enough energy to really do any harm to him, just enough to warn him.  
  
"Well why don't you pursue her? A Slytherin can get anything they want, and she is a _trophy_ you can claim as your own."  
  
"I don't want a trophy...girls _aren't_ Trophy's, Greg. They're _queens_...and you should treat them that way..."  
  
"Right...maybe you should've been a _Hufflepuff_, hehe..."  
  
"Fuck you!" Steven whipped around at Gregory and raised his fist in anger, but lowered it after he saw the look of fear and shock Gregory gave him.  
  
"Relax...I was just kidding you. Still I don't agree...but whatever floats your boat, that's...what...chivalry? Right?"  
  
"Yeah..._Chivalry_." He smiled proudly at himself, knowing how well he fit the word when most people don't anymore made him very happy.  
  
Their conversation ended at that, and Steven returned to staring longfully at the girl he had dreamed about. He didn't even know her yet he desperatly wanted to gain her affection. He concluded that when your childhood is as depressing as his was, just physical contact with someone would probably make him happy...  
  
--------  
  
They rounded a corner and were greated by the head of Slytherin House, _Severus Snape_, who stood infront of the entrance to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"I trust you all found your way here uneventfully." He said to the assembled group.  
  
"Now, remember this because I will only let you know once, the password into the Slytherin common room is '_salazar_'. Do not let anyone outside our house know, if you are caught telling outsiders the password, you will be expelled from Slytherin, and possibly the school."  
  
The door opened after Severus had said the password, and the first years entered and went to their appropriate male and female dormitories, Steven couldn't help but take one last look at Sabrina before he went into his dormitory, she hadn't noticed him. Inside the dormitories they found their luggage already setup at pre-selected beds, Steven's was right next to Gregory's.   
  
The two started unpacking their things when Steven came across a _semi-translucent peice of fabric_ which had been tucked away amongst his clothes.  
  
"What the hell...?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found some weird thing like a cloak in my bags..."  
  
Gregory came over to Steven's bed and looked at the fabric Steven had been describing.  
  
"Holy Shit! That's an _invisibility cloak_! How the hell did you get one?"  
  
"It was stuffed in my luggage..."  
  
"You lucky bastard! Someone gave you one!"  
  
Steven smiled contently as he lifted his head up to look out a window, only to see _Fawkes_ sitting just outside of it. As soon as the bird made eye-contact with Steven it flew away. Dumbledore must have given him the cloak...  
  
"Hey Steven, you could use that cloak to sneak into the girl's dormitory and have some _fun_ with that girl..."  
  
"The first friend I've made here is a _freak_...figures..."  
  
"Oh sod off, let's get some sleep."  
  
Gregory didn't say anything after that. Steven laid in his bed for at least an hour, just thinking. Mainly about that girl...he drifted away, still thinking about her.

**Dream Sequence Warning**  
_He was having that same dream again..but this time it was clearer. He was flying on a broom, soaring through the clouds. He looked to his side and there was Sabrina Bolzar, flying with him, giving him an affectionate smile which he gladly returned. They dived down together, flying circles around each other, dancing in the sky as they made their way back to the ground. When they landed they both took their brooms in one hand, and took each other's hand. They walked along the countryside, until they came across a tree, and Steven laid out his cloak for her to sit on, so she wouldn't get dirty, and he sat down beside her. In his dreams they talked and talked..and then he leaned in to give her a kiss...  
_**End of Dream Sequence, you may now return to your seats**

"Steven!"  
  
"Wake up! It's the first day! You don't want to miss it, do you?"  
  
"Damnit..." he mumbled, "..just like the last time...you have horrible timing..."  
  
Gregory looked at him quizically for a moment, and then yelled at him to get up again.  
  
--------  
  
**Notes:** Fluff is my middle name...and apparently the middle name of this chapter...yeah so sue me I'm a softy. Eh. Review and get a free hug. :p


	7. Potions and DaDA

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me, though it would be nice if I had, since I'd be rich, but either way, **I own nothing** already written or claimed by other people, and if they don't claim it, well finders keepers.   
  
**Summary:** This story is supposed to be set a few years after the HP story. It won't contain very many of the official characters, except for the professors, of course. The rest will be made up by me. This is rated R because I'm too lazy to make sure it stays pg or pg-13.   
  
_if this one doesn't break 1100 words, dick cheney gets my first born..._  
  
**The Tale of a Young Wizard  
**  
--------  
  
"So what is our schedule today, Gregory?" Steven yawned out as the two headed down to the great hall to get a much needed breakfast.  
  
"Potions and Defence against the Dark Arts" Gregory answered back as they entered the room, taken back by the scent of sausages and eggs and pancakes and...and...and..._**spam**_.  
  
They both made their way to the Slytherin table, Steven sat down next to Sabrina but she didn't notice him, she was chatting with a friend of hers, apparently about some red-headed boy she had met. He didn't want to eavesdrop but he did hear  
  
"Sabrina, you can't date people from that house...it's just...wrong...imagine how the other Slytherins will react?"  
  
"Oh to hell with them. I'm in love!" She declared, and then sighed happilly to herself before returning to her helping of spam in a blanket_(like a pig in a blanket, but with spam...)  
_  
He frowned jealously and sadly to himself, then returned to his scrambled eggs. He didn't really feel much like eating anymore so he played with them a bit, eventually he molded them with his spoon into the shape of a yellow _penguin_.   
  
Gregory cocked an eyebrow at him but decided that whatever would make someone turn their eggs into a penguin was definitly not worth asking about...  
  
"So who are our professors in the two classes we have today? Any idea?"  
  
"None...I heard that _Severus Snape_ was the Potion's professor, but some people have said that's been changed. And so far every year for a good decade now, no Defence against the Dark Arts teacher has spent more then one year here...so whoever it is it's a new professor."  
  
"None of them have lasted more then a year? Why not?"  
  
"Bunch of different reasons, most people say the positions cursed now...so who knows. I think it's just waiting for the right teacher to take its seat."  
  
Steven nodded understandly. "That would make sense...I guess.."  
  
"Well...we ought to get to Potions class now, we don't want to be late on our first day. The room has been moved though, so our maps aren't much help, it's up near the _Gryffindor tower_ now, don't know why..."  
  
As they stood up, Steven's knee bumped into Sabrina's goblet, which had some fruit juice in it. The goblet tipped over and spilled all over her. His jaw dropped and he wanted to cry right there, but he couldn't. He just stared at her, not sure of what to do, as the girl screamed in surprise and shock, she stood up and raised her hand to slap him, but Gregory grabbed his arm and quickly pulled him away.   
  
"I-I'm really sorry..." he mumbled  
  
"Shut up, don't speak to me." She was obviously really pissed off, so him and Gregory left, as they were leaving he heard from behind him, "I just bought these damn robes, now they're ruined...and I was going to try and impress John with them..."  
  
--------  
  
Steven and Gregory sat very bored in their seats in Potions. Sabrina was in there too, and every now and then she would toss a very venomous glare their direction, everytime she did Steven shrank further and further in his seat.   
  
They were awaiting the arrival of their Potions teacher, who had not yet shown up. Some Slytherins started to walk around the room, trying to find an easy way to play pranks on the Gryffindors. Finally one of them had found some _insomniweed_, a plant that puts a person to sleep for a week, and had thrown it like a baseball at the face of a red-headed Gryffindor named _Johnathen Corsmaros_, the boy fell backwards in his chair, sound asleep.   
  
Sabrina stood up and yelled at the Slytherin who had done it, her face _unusually red_. Just after she yelled at the Slytherin, a red-headed man burst through the door, carrying a big bag of vials, he was unusually clumsy though, and turned to look at the class while he was hurrying around with the bag, and when he caught sight of Johnathen, he lost his balance and dropped his bag, sending the vials to the ground, shattering them all over the floor.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened??" Ron demanded.  
  
"That stupid prat over there, McCinnis, he threw Insomniweed at him!" Sabrina roared.  
  
"What do you care? You're a Slytherin, why don't you go fluff up your hair and shut up?" A snobbish Gryffindor said to her.  
  
She didn't want to cost her house points, or embarass herself, so Sabrina sat back in her seat while Ronald collected the limp body of Johnathen and instructed a fairly big Hufflepuff to take him down to the Nurse. Steven couldn't help but stare at Sabrina, he could tell she was angry and upset, but he didn't know why...but before he could figure it out, she shot another glare at him, so he quickly turned away and faced Ron.  
  
"I had plans for those vials, but I guess I'll have to find something else to teach today.." he sighed as he quickly cast a spell which swept away the shattered peices of glass.  
  
"Open up your books students, and turn to page 15. We might as well study Insomniweed..." He said in a very dull tone. Not much else happened in the class after that, Sabrina shot Steven and Gregory the occassional glare, Gregory shot them back, Steven just hung his head in shame and embarassment.  
  
He was glad to be out of there when the class ended, he had liked Ron, but he was boring, just..so...boring...their next class was Defence against the Dark Arts, which Steven eagerly awaited, as it sounded like alot of fun, and he was curious to see who his teacher would be. So him and Gregory and some of the other students, including Sabrina, headed to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, which had been moved near the_ Slytherin dungeon_...  
  
--------  
  
They entered a very dark, very dreary room and took their seats. The room was filled with various odds and ends, _eye of newts, wing of bats_, other little freaky things, all collected in fermeldahyde jars. There was even a _shrunken head_, which Steven shuddered in disgust at.  
  
They waited for at least ten minutes, still no teacher had arrived. Steven was beginning to wonder if maybe Ron taught this class too..when suddenly a man appeared in the center of the room, scaring the daylights out of an unsuspecting Hufflepuff.  
  
"Invisibility cloak, always expect the unexpected, you never know when a dark wizard might be lurking behind you ready to strike." Snape said with an amused smile on his face.  
  
"I am your Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, I can see some of you I will enjoy teaching", he nodded at Gregory and Steven, "and some of you I will probably mutter curses on behind your back." He nodded in the direction of the Gryffindors.  
  
The Gryffindors started to squirm uncomfortably in their seats, very unhappy with their new teacher.  
  
"I'd rather have a _**werewolf**_ then this guy.." he heard a Gryffindor say.  
  
"Today we will start on the basics, and a month from now I expect you all to be well skilled in the basics of Defence, or you will receive failing marks. If you cannot at the very least prevent yourself from being stupefied, you do not deserve to be a wizard. You belong with the muggles, and that is all there is to be said about it..now...I'd like a volunteer..."  
  
"Ah, you!" He pointed at a very short, very fat Hufflepuff.  
  
"M-m-me...?" the little boy squeaked.  
  
"Yes, you! Get up here or I'll start taking off points!"  
  
The chubby little kid wabbled his way to Snape as fast as he could.  
  
"You will defend against this spell, if you do not, 5 points from Hufflepuff."  
  
"N-No! I'm n-" "Ready? Good, _Stupefy_!"  
  
The short fat little boy fell to the floor and held his head as the room seemed to spin very fast around him. He fainted finally from pure fear, and several Gryffindors started to get out of their seats to help him.  
  
"Get out of your seats and I'll take 10 points each!" Snape snapped at them.  
  
"Now, 5 points from Hufflepuff for lacking basic defence knowledge...now who's next...ah yes you..."   
  
It went on like this for a while, Snape picked all the Hufflepuffs and only one of them was able to defend against the spell, but he got a nasty headache from it. When the class ended, Steven had completly forgotten about what had happened this morning, but he was quickly reminded when Sabrina attempted to cast this new spell she had learned in the class.  
  
_Stupefy!  
_  
"Hey! What the hell!?"  
  
"Damnit! I missed! You'll pay for what you did to my robes..I don't know when, I don't know how...but damnit you'll pay."  
  
He made his way down to the Great Hall for lunch with Gregory, dragging his feet as he went, very very saddened by the whole day...  
  
--------  
  
**Notes:** This should be the longest chapter I've done...looks like Cheney doesn't get my first born, woo! Review and get a free hug. Oh and enjoy the HP inside joke up there, if you can find it. 


	8. Greg the Mouse

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me, though it would be nice if I had, since I'd be rich, but either way,** I own nothing** already written or claimed by other people, and if they don't claim it, well finders keepers.   
  
**Summary:** This story is supposed to be set a few years after the HP story. It won't contain very many of the official characters, except for the professors, of course. The rest will be made up by me. This is rated R because I'm too lazy to make sure it stays pg or pg-13.   
  
**The Tale of a Young Wizard**  
  
--------  
  
Steven and Gregory sat down at the Slytherin table in the same place they had been that morning and began helping themselves to ham and turkey sandwiches. Some of the Slytherins were playing tricks on the Gryffindors by changing their sandwiches..into _sand witches.  
_  
Sabrina sat down next to Steven in the same seat she had sat in that morning, which caused him to scoot rather frightfully towards Gregory, afraid that she would try and "get him back" for this morning. But, lucky for him, she hadn't seemed to notice he was there, and was chatting away like before with her friend, apparently about the same boy they had been talking about this morning.  
  
"I can't believe he's in the hospital wing for at least a week...now what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Maybe it's for the best Sabrina, he was a Gryffindor, you can't honestly believe he'd date you?"  
  
"A Gryffindor guy is alot better then a Slytherin guy...they know how to treat girls, unlike these stupid gits."  
  
"Whatever you say Sabrina.."  
  
He ignored the rest of their conversation and started talking to Gregory, the two of them were so caught up in their conversation about the DaDA class that neither of them noticed Sabrina stand up with her recently filled _goblet of juice_. That is, neither of them noticed until she poored it right on Steven's head.  
  
"I told you I'd get you back." She said with a villainous grin, and walked away with her friend to her next class.  
  
"Merlin, why me..." Steven asked rhetorically.  
  
Gregory had to fight back his laughter at Steven, whose spikey black hair had been ruined by the juice, he cast a cleaning spell on Steven just before the juice could run into his Ice blue eyes.  
  
"Cheer up mate, next class is Transiguration...maybe you can learn how to _transfigure her into something_..."  
  
"That'd be funny.."   
  
"There's a good boy, now let's get going or we'll be late."  
  
--------  
  
The two arrived just barely on time and took their seats. No teacher was present but a _tabby cat_ was sitting on the teacher's desk, watching the students very intently. Suddenly the voice of Professor McGonagall fill the room.  
  
"Students please quiet down and take your seats. Welcome to _Transfiguration Basics_, in this class you will learn the basics of Transfiguration, when you leave me at the end of this year, the best of you will know how to transfigure a person into an animal. The worst of you....will have very odd looking pets. Now if you will please open your book to page 102 and...why are you all staring around the room? Oh dear me..."  
  
Professor McGonagall was an _animagus_ who had the ability to change herself into a cat. On this occassion she had simply forgotten she had done so. And so quickly changed her form back, shocking the hell out of the rest of the class.  
  
"I apologize for my forgetfulness students. Now if you will please open your books to page 102 we will get started."  
  
The students all opened up their "_A Testimony to Transfiguration_" books and turned to a page which showed a picture of a wizard changing a glass pitcher into a small rodent, the spell was called _transfiguro mus muris_, if successful it would change the target into a small rat or mouse.   
  
"Now students, I want you all to practice turning your pitchers into mice. I will award 5 points to the first student who does it flawlessly."  
  
It wasn't too long before someone did it flawlessly, Sabrina changed her pitcher into a little white mouse, which she spent the next few minutes petting since her assignment for now was completed. Gregory attemped the spell but somehow managed to blow up his pitcher instead. McGonagall took five points from Slytherin for it, which balanced out the five points Sabrina had just earned. Steven attempted his and got it right after a few tries. It took a good 20 minutes until everyone was done,a few of the Gryffindors blew up their pitchers too like Gregory had done, but Gregory went through 5 pitchers before he finally got it done.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see that I have some promising students in here." She nodded to Sabrina who smiled proudly. "But it seems I have some who just aren't cut out for transfiguration as well..." and her eyes settled on Gregory, who was sulking after failing miserably at the spell.  
  
"Your assignment for tonight is to write a short essay on why this spell would be useful."  
  
The students exited the class and started on their way to their next class, Charms. Sabrina was walking with her friend.  
  
"I've got an idea...I'll really get him back for what he did."  
  
Her friend cocked an eyebrow at her, "What the hell are you talking about Sabrina?"  
  
"That spell we just learned would teach him a good lesson don't you think?"   
  
"Oh drop it Sabrina, it was obviously an accident."   
  
"I don't care! He wrecked my beautiful new robes! He's going to pay damnit!"  
  
"Sabrina! Wait! You could get in major trouble for this!!"  
  
She couldn't stop her, she was running to catch up with Gregory and Steven so that she could try out the fun new spell they just learned.   
  
"Hey Steven!"  
  
He stopped and turned around slowly, expecting another venomous glare, but he was met by a very sweet, very happy face. "W-what...?"  
  
"I have something for you..."  
  
_Transfiguro Mus Muris!_  
  
Steven jumped out of the way before she even finished saying "mus" and Gregory, who had been looking on amusingly from behind Steven, didn't even have a chance to blink. Before they knew what happened, Gregory's robes were laying on the ground, and a little bump was moving around in them.  
  
"Damnit! I missed again!!!" But suddenly she was interrupted.  
  
"Dueling? In the halls!?? I had so much hope for you Miss Bolzar. And you too Mr. Indoval!" Professor McGonagall roared.  
  
"But I didn't do anything! She used it on m-" "I'll have no excuses! You both will serve a week's _**detention**_ with me! And 50 points will be deducted, each. I will take Mr. von Stein down to the hospital wing, you two get to class.."  
  
They both stood their, jaws dropped and extremely embarassed.  
  
**"NOW!!!!!"**  
  
"Thanks alot you dick..."  
  
"What the hell did I do!!??!"  
  
They walked to Charms, but Steven stayed very far behind her, so as to not get another dose of her anger.  
  
--------  
  
They arrived late to class, and Professor Flitwick took 10 points each for being late to his class. They had already started working on the spell wingardium leviosa, a spell which could make things fly into the air. Because all the other seats were taken they had no choice but to sit next to each other, much to Sabrina's disappointment, she'd rather be with her friends, not this little Slytherin jerk. Then it dawned on her that she would be stuck with him in detention for a whole 5 days.   
  
"Great.." she mumbled  
  
Steven tilted his head at her, but she glared at him the minute he did, which caused him to nearly jump 10 feet and resume working on the spell they were learning.  
  
"Why the hell does he act so weird around me...?" she wondered to herself.  
  
The rest of the class was uneventful. Steven did his best to fight his urge to look over at the beautiful Slytherin next to him. He failed a few times and was met with a nasty glare for it, but most of the time he was able to keep his cool. His thoughts were split between wishing she didn't already hate him, and hoping Gregory would be cured for dinner...which was about to start.  
  
--------  
  
**Notes:** and so the plot thickens...well not really...did i really add anything important in this chapter? or was it all just filler? stay tuned for answers to these and other pointless and unimportant questions such as: Will Sabrina stop hating Steven? Will he gain any sense of confidence? Will the metaphor for Gregory being turned into a mouse ever be discovered!? Review and get a free hug. Or somethin... 


	9. Detention

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me, though it would be nice if I had, since I'd be rich, but either way, **I own nothing** already written or claimed by other people, and if they don't claim it, well finders keepers.   
  
**Summary:** This story is supposed to be set a few years after the HP story. It won't contain very many of the official characters, except for the professors, of course. The rest will be made up by me. This is rated R because I'm too lazy to make sure it stays pg or pg-13.   
  
**The Tale of a Young Wizard  
**  
--------  
  
"I can't believe that bitch turned me into a mouse!" Gregory whined to Steven as they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"She was aiming at me, you were just too stupid to move out of the way."  
  
"That's not the point! She hit me!!"  
  
"Oh come off it, she didn't mean to. And besides, I'm the one who has to spend detention with her."  
  
"Oh yeah I'm sure that's such a bad thing for you, yeah right.." He rolled his eyes at Steven who tried to hide his reddening face.  
  
"You're pathetic, the girl has tried twice now to harm you and yet you still like her? Merlin!" Gregory ranted.  
  
"I mean obviously she's never going to give you the time of day." They sat down, Gregory still ranting.  
  
"There are many other girls in this school, much easier then she is, and _prettier_ too." He declared, with a half-mocking grin. Steven returned his grin with a dark glare.  
  
"There are no other girls in this school as pretty as her...and I don't care, we just got off on the wrong foot...yeah...you'll see, things'll change.."  
  
"Riiiiight...whatever you say." The conversation ended there and the two began stuffing their faces with mashed potatoes and turkey.  
  
Sabrina, this time, did not sit in her previous seat, she sat way on the other end of the Slytherin table. Purposefully getting as far from Steven and Gregory as she could get, dreading her detention which would start right after dinner.  
  
"This is all his fault", she said to her friend, Megan.  
  
"I told you to let it go..but noooo you just had to go and cast that spell..."   
  
"Well if he hadn't spilled my juice all over me this never would've happened! It's _his_ fault!"  
  
"It was an accident! Come off it, he didn't mean to, you could tell just by how he looked afterwards, he was _petrified_!"  
  
"Oh yeah whatever, and his friend was laughing his little snot-nosed head off. They planned it, I know they did."  
  
"Good grief Sabrina..."  
  
--------  
  
Steven left for detention early, he hadn't felt like eating very much considering all that had happened in just his first day of school. He had not only met the girl of his dreams, he had made her completly loath him. He felt completly miserable.   
  
"Why can't things go how I want them to? Just for once..." he moaned to no one in particular as he walked to Professor McGonagall's room.  
  
"I'm head over heels in love with someone who would just as well cut my eyes out rather then look at me..." He moaned again, and came across McGonagall's room.  
  
"Glad to see you could make it Mr. Indoval, if you would take a seat, we will await the arrival of your counterpart, Miss Bolzar, and then I will give you two your detention assignment for this week."  
  
Professor McGonagall began to hum the tune of a Beatles song while they waited for Sabrina to arrive. Steven found it very amusing that she was humming, but kept his laughter under control so that she wouldn't punish him even more.  
  
After a few more minutes, Sabrina came in, met by the Professor and Steven, who now were both singing "_Penny Lane_".  
  
"_Penny lane is in my ears and in my eyes. There beneath the blue suburban skies I sit a_-"  
  
They both blushed, very embarassed. "Erm, welcome Miss Bolzar, if you'll please take your seat next to Mr. Indoval we will get started."  
  
"Yes ma'am" Sabrina took a seat next to Steven, and scooted it slightly away from him.  
  
"Since you two were fighting in the halls, I take it you don't like each other too much."  
  
"You've got that right." Sabrina said before Steven could even react, after hearing it his head sunk a bit.  
  
"Well then, before you leave me, you _will_ be friends. Even if I have to bewitch one of you to do it."  
  
Stevens face lit up at the same time as Sabrina's darkened.  
  
"I don't want to be _his_ friend! He's a jerk like all the other guys in my house!"  
  
"Miss, if you make another outburst like that I will give you 5 weeks more detention, and it will be with Mr. Filch, not with me."  
  
She immediatly cowered in her seat and weakilly replied "Yes ma'am..."  
  
"Now then, I will leave you two to talk, but I will be right outside the door, so I will hear if anything happens, now please give me your wands."  
  
Professor McGonagall walked out of the room with their wands and morphed herself into a cat while she stood on guard outside the door.  
  
The two sat without saying a word for a while, until finally Steven broke the silence.  
  
"It really was an accident this morning Sabrina..I didn't mean to spill th-"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"...the robes were real pretty..."  
  
"W-what did you say?"  
  
He cleared his throat "They were real pretty...before I wrecked them..."  
  
She couldn't help but smile a little bit, "Thank you, I picked them out myself."  
  
"I'm sorry you couldn't impress that...John-guy..and that he's kinda...asleep."  
  
"Wh-How did you know about that? Were you listening in on my conversations! Why you little!!"  
  
She lunged at him and Steven jumped out of his seat "I wasn't doing it on purpose! Your voice is prettier then Greg's so I ignored him and listened to you! Tha-" He stopped when he realized what he had said.  
  
"I...er...I umm.."  
  
He was saved by Professor McGonagall "It sounds like you two have made some progress, you may go now."  
  
As soon as she said it Steven bolted out of the room, grabbing his wand as he ran, too scared of her reaction to look back or slow down. He didn't stop running until he had made it back to the Commons and up into his bed. Where he went straight to sleep...and dreamed of her, _dancing freely in a field without a care in the world. In his dream he came along and started to dance with her, the two of them moving like birds, free and without a care_.  
  
--------  
  
**Notes:** Boom Shaka Waka...or...um...ok that was just odd I don't know why I typed that, but eh. Review. Get a free hug. Both or just one, take your pick. O.o 


	10. Johnathen Returns

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me, though it would be nice if I had, since I'd be rich, but either way, **I own nothing** already written or claimed by other people, and if they don't claim it, well finders keepers.   
  
**Summary:** This story is supposed to be set a few years after the HP story. It won't contain very many of the official characters, except for the professors, of course. The rest will be made up by me. This is rated R because I'm too lazy to make sure it stays pg or pg-13.   
  
**The Tale of a Young Wizard**  
  
--------  
  
"So how did your date with Sabrina go?" Gregory teased.  
  
Steven slugged him hard in the arm. "Ow!!"   
  
"It wasn't a date and you know it...and I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"That bad huh? What'd she do, kick you in the balls?"  
  
"No...but I think she might've wanted to..."  
  
"Well what the hell did you do?"  
  
"I told her she had a pretty voice.."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And What?"  
  
"That's all you did? Merlin! You over react way too much...a girl isn't going to flip out on you if you compliment her or show her your emotions..."  
  
"I don't know about that...I just can't say things like what I said..I'm too scared..."  
  
"Sheesh...you are one pathetic kid, you know that right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well at least you know it." Gregory kidded to him.  
  
Steven looked around the Great Hall at all the other kids eating breakfast. His eyes came across Sabrina, who had been staring at the two of them, she actually smiled at him, and then returned to her food.  
  
_She smiled at me_...he thought to himself..._she actually smiled at me...she isn't mad! She isn't mad!!!_  
  
Suddenly the Gryffindor table broke into cheers as _Johnathen Corsmaros_ was welcomed back. Apparently the nurse had found a way to cure the Insomniweed after just one day. Steven's heart sank down to his foot when he saw the look on Sabrina's face. She obviously had a huge crush on the redhead.  
  
"Oh well..." He mumbled to himself.  
  
--------  
  
Steven and Gregory were sitting in the courtyard under a tree, practicing the spell _Incendio_ on leaves. Every attempt Steven had made at the spell had worked, but some of Gregory's lit his sleeve on fire, which threw him into a panic every time it happened, so Steven had to quickly cast a spell to put out the flame so that the Slytherin wouldn't burn to death simply from sheer stupidity.  
  
"You really might want to get your wand checked..."  
  
"My wand is _fine_!"   
  
"Well if it's not your wand..." Steven said, very teasingly.  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"I'm just kidding"  
  
After setting fire to most of the dead leaves in the courtyard the two decided to roam the halls. The schedule for today was not as packed as it had been the day before, since it wasn't the first day. They were given a half an hour to do whatever they wished, within rule limitations. As they came around the corner, Steven stopped dead in his tracks. At the end of the completly empty hallway was Sabrina and Johnathen, holding hands and walking the opposite direction.  
  
"Look's like she's found someone else mate."  
  
Steven didn't say a word, he just stood there. He felt like he was going to cry, but his eyes did not water up. He felt very sad, but nothing came out.   
  
"Oh for crying out loud, don't get all emotional on me."  
  
"Let's just go to Charms, it's going to start soon anyway..."  
  
--------  
  
Gregory and Steven sat next to each other in Charms, and to the disgust of the Slytherins _and_ the Gryffindors, Sabrina and Johnathen sat together. Holding hands under the table. Sabrina was obviously very happy, Johnathen simply looked proud. Of what he had no idea.  
  
In Charms they worked on trying to get larger objects to fly, now that they had mastered feathers. Or at least most of them had mastered feathers, Gregory had been put to working on getting _ants_ to fly.  
  
The class seemed to fly by very fast to Steven...so did his time in the Great Hall for dinner. He had spent most of the day thinking about Sabrina and Johnathen. He didn't really come out of his daze until she walked into the room late for detention.  
  
"Miss Bolzar! Ten points from Slytherin! You will not be late for detention again or I will reschedule our meetings for the morning, and I will make you come even if I have to pry you out of bed _myself_!"  
  
She rolled her eyes but made sure Professor McGonagall couldn't see her do it.  
  
"Sorry ma'am..."  
  
"Now, I will leave you two alone, wands please."  
  
Professor McGonagall left the room, humming another Beatles song.  
  
"Erm...so, what's this with you and that Johnathen kid?"  
  
"Oh it's _perfect_...he's so _amazing_...he's so...perfect. He's the _love of my life_!"  
  
"Oh..I'm happy for you, but he's a Gryffindor...isn't he?"  
  
Her voice got very menacing "_Yeah_, so what!"  
  
"Nothing! I was just making conversation."  
  
"Oh..sorry...I expect a typical Slytherin like you would be making fun of me for dating one.."  
  
"What makes you think I'm a typical Slytherin?"  
  
"I don't know...you hang around with Gregory, and he's _definitly_ a typical Slytherin."  
  
"Gregory is a coward...that mouse transfiguration fit him really well because he's just like a mouse..."  
  
The two of them burst into laughter. "He sure made one ugly mouse!" She said. "Not like the one I had made out of my pitcher..he was cute! Too bad I had to change him back..."  
  
"Well you could always buy one."  
  
"Yeah...but my cat wouldn't be too thrilled with him..."  
  
"You have a cat? Cool!"  
  
"Yeah, it's black and named Midnight, I love him."  
  
"So um...what was that you had said yesterday, about my voice?" Sabrina asked, scooting towards him a bit.  
  
"Erm uh...you see..I...uhm.."  
  
"That's enough for today children." Professor McGonagall said from the door, Steven grabbed his wand and very quickly headed back to the Slytherin commons, not running this time, but still walking too fast for her to catch up, and despite her calls to him, he did not turn back. He was too scared to face her question.  
  
--------  
  
**Notes:** I suppose this was a semi-pointless chapter...but the detention part built up the Sabrina-Steven thing. Review, get a free hug, perhaps I will give a hug and you will get a free review? Who knows...tomorrow...the next chapter! 


	11. Detention Disaster

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me, though it would be nice if I had, since I'd be rich, but either way, **I own nothing** already written or claimed by other people, and if they don't claim it, well finders keepers.   
  
**Summary:** This story is supposed to be set a few years after the HP story. It won't contain very many of the official characters, except for the professors, of course. The rest will be made up by me. This is rated R because I'm too lazy to make sure it stays pg or pg-13.   
  
**The Tale of a Young Wizard  
**  
--------  
  
"Detention...A place I now loath yet love at the same time" Steven though to himself as he looked around the room, Sabrina was late, again. Professor McGonagall did not look pleased at all. She was pacing around the room, looking up at her clock from time to time.  
  
Suddenly the door flung open.   
  
"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall!" Sabrina cried.   
  
"And just what is your excuse this time Sabrina?"   
  
"I-I don't have one..." she said as she put her robes in their correct place, Steven noticed a _bruise on her arm_, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Fifty points from Slytherin then, I must say I do enjoy these detentions, you're single-handedly guaranteeing my house will win the House Cup, and it's only _September_!" Professor McGonagall said, very darkly, before walking out of the room, not bothering to ask for their wands this time.  
  
They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Steven said "I-I saw a bruise on your arm..what happened?"  
  
"Oh...um...It-It's nothing...I tripped, that's why I was late..."  
  
"You tripped and took another _half an hour_ to get here..?"  
  
"It was down the stairs! You know how tall those things are!"  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah..I guess."  
  
They sat in silence for a little while longer.  
  
"Why do you leave so quickly from here..?"  
  
"I-I..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I'm afraid."  
  
"Afraid? Afraid of what?"  
  
"Afraid of what would happen if I told you-"   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Their conversation was shattered by a scream outside the room, which sounded very much like Professor McGonagall. They both jumped out of their seats and ran towards the door, and just as Steven reached to open it, the door flew off its hinges.  
  
The two Slytherin backed away in complete fear, for before them stood a large troll, and behind it a short wizard, who appeared to be controlling the troll. Just to his side lay Professor McGonagall, or what _WAS_ Professor McGonagall, she appeared to have been broken in half.  
  
"Kill them." the short wizard ordered the troll, which began approaching Steven and Sabrina.  
  
_Think fast Steven...think fast!_  
  
_Incendio!  
_  
A ball of flame shot out of Steven's wand and lit the Troll's club on fire. The troll paused, looked at his club, and then began panicing, swinging it in every direction, not smart enough to let go of the club, despite his hand getting burned from the flames. Finally the troll was calmed down by the wizard it had come with, but not before Steven and Sabrina had escaped the room.  
  
He chased after them, and was just too athletic for them to get away.  
  
_Petrificus Totalus!  
_  
Sabrina's legs immediatly locked together, and she flew to the ground.  
  
"Sabrina!"  
  
Steven turned back and stood over her frozen body. "Stay back you bastards!" he roared as he raised his wand at them.  
  
"It's your third day at Hogwarts, and you're a first year. You don't have a clue about magic, so you can't do a damn thing to me _boy_."  
  
Steven knew he was right, the most he could do were very basic, very weak spells. But he did remember one spell Gregory had told him about...the Reductor Curse...  
  
_Reducto!  
_  
A bolt shot out of Steven's wand and struck the Troll dead center, as soon as the bolt connected with the troll the hallway was splattered with blood and bones.  
  
"Why you insignificant little mud-blood! I won't even ask how you did that spell, if you want to defend her that bad then fine, Ill take her and I'll take you too."  
  
_Expelliarmus!  
_  
Steven's wand flew out of his hand and to the ground behind the wizard.   
  
"Shit..."  
  
"Well..you don't really want to go, now do you?"  
  
Steven looked at him quizically, trying to figure out what he meant by this.  
  
"No, I didn't think you did..good thing."  
  
_Avada Ke_-"I love you Sabrina!"-_davra!  
_  
A green light shot out of the wizard's wand, and Steven's body fell to the floor.  
  
--------  
  
He jumped up in his bed, his heart stinging with pain. He made his way to the boy's bathroom, completly confused as to what had just happened.  
  
"It must have been a dream..." he mumbled to himself.  
  
"One shitty dream..."  
  
He looked in the mirror, and saw in his reflection that a Slytherin "_S_" had been burned into his chest.  
  
"Or at least..I hope it was a dream..."  
  
--------  
  
**Notes:** was it? who knows! if it wasn't, then he's one hella strong wizard to survive the killing curse...oh well much shorter then i had planned...review, hug, hug, review, or whatever


	12. Desperate Measures

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me, though it would be nice if I had, since I'd be rich, but either way, **I own nothing** already written or claimed by other people, and if they don't claim it, well finders keepers.   
  
**Summary:** This story is supposed to be set a few years after the HP story. It won't contain very many of the official characters, except for the professors, of course. The rest will be made up by me. This is rated R because I'm too lazy to make sure it stays pg or pg-13.   
  
**The Tale of a Young Wizard**  
  
--------  
  
Steven met Gregory in the commons and the two went to breakfast as they had been doing the passed few days. He did not dare mention the dream he had had, or the unexplainable scar he had woken up with. None of it made sense to him, so he decided he would consult Dumbledore about it after detention that night.  
  
Steven was hiding his emotions very well, he really did want to tell someone about his dream, but he knew he couldn't. So he hid his frustration and concern behind a mask of blank emotionlessness. A mask he had learned to use when he was younger dealing with his abusive bastard of a father.  
  
He had done a good job most of breakfast to put the dream out of his mind, but it wasn't until he saw Sabrina walking through the Great Hall that he remembered what else he had seen in his dream. In the dream she had had bruises on her arms in the shape of hand prints...but he decided that such a thing would never happen to Sabrina, she was too strong of a woman to let that happen to her. And he decided to himself that if it ever did happen to her he'd make sure he had the head of whoever did it.  
  
"You haven't said a damn thing all Morning, Steven." Gregory said, half-whinning.  
  
"What's there to say?"  
  
"How about good morning?"  
  
"What the hell's so _good_ about it?"  
  
"Geeze nevermind then."  
  
"I'm sorry man...I'm just really caught up in something at the moment..."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No not really" he lied.  
  
--------  
  
Snape looked around the class, and his lip curled into a scowl when his eyes came to rest upon Sabrina and John, completly ignoring their assignment. They were necking in the corner, something Snape, a man who had spent all of his schooling ladyless, found very unnerving.  
  
"Miss Indoval, Mr. Corsmaros, perhaps you would like to demonstrate to the class the proper art of sucking someones intestines out through their mouth? Because if you don't stop that and get to work, I will demonstrate how it is done, and I assure you I will _not_ be using my mouth to do it as you two are."  
  
The two jumped unexpectedly, and began working on their assignment, which was to practice a spell which would make its target see nothing but a blank color, like when you close your eyes and see black, but instead it would be red or green or whatever the color was that the caster's wand used. Steven had practiced his a bit, and was quite thrilled that his color was green, like his house and his favorite color.  
  
Near the end of the class, some of the Slytherin's started playing around, taunting the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, the usual Slytherin thing. One of them got the brilliant idea of trying to use the spell on Johnathen, jealous of the fact that he was dating Sabrina. But the spell did not hit John, John saw it coming and ducked, and the spell hit Sabrina right in her face, knocking her clear out of her chair and onto the ground, blind from the spell and seeing only blue.  
  
In a fit of anger and panic she started shooting off random spells from her wand, luckilly for the class Snape was able to disarm her, and he deducted points from Gryffindor because John had ducked, which was not very brave of a Gryffindor. Steven was especially angry over it, he had ducked and let Sabrina get hit by the spell.   
  
"If that were me..." he thought to himself "I would have taken a killing curse for her...he couldn't even take a simple blinding curse...what a bastard..."  
  
--------  
  
He found himself getting constant reminders of his dream last night. The thing that was different now, was he had a peice of paper with him. He had vowed today to stop being afraid of the consequences and show Sabrina how he felt, even if she didn't like him, he was going to do something that he thought extremely stupid and very corny too.   
  
A half an hour into the detention, Sabrina burst into the room, apologizing for her tardiness. Professor McGonagall walked out with their wands as with the previous detentions. "Finally something different from the dream..." he thought to himself.  
  
"What kept you so long?"  
  
"I...erm...fell down the stairs.." her face got red  
  
"Is that where.." he paused for a moment realizing what he was saying "...that bruise came from...?"  
  
"Y-yea...those stairs are real nasty..." Steven noticed the obvious handprint made by the bruise, but chose not to say anything, simply out of respect for her.  
  
"I asked you something yesterday...and you didn't answer...and I'm really interested in knowing the answer Steven..." she looked right into his eyes, and he returned the gaze but only for a moment.   
  
"Her eyes are too beautiful for someone unworthy like me to stare at..." he thought lowly to himself.  
  
"What was it you had asked again..?" He asked, trying to buy time in hopes that maybe he would be saved by Professor McGonagall again.  
  
"Why do you leave here so quickly? Don't you want to talk to me?"  
  
"Of course! Of course I want to talk to you...it's just I..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Here...take this.." he fumbled into his pocket and handed her a peice of paper which was folded up in his usual 8-fold way  
  
She opened it and looked at it for a little bit, then stared at him, confused by it.  
  
"Hold still?" As soon as she said it, he leaned in and_ kissed_ her very quickly on the lips.  
  
--------  
  
**Notes:** ho ho he he or um..yeah...review or i sacrifice you to the pagan god pokey of the mountain! or i'll give you a hug...your choice 


	13. End of Detention

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me, though it would be nice if I had, since I'd be rich, but either way,** I own nothing** already written or claimed by other people, and if they don't claim it, well finders keepers.   
  
**Summary:** This story is supposed to be set a few years after the HP story. It won't contain very many of the official characters, except for the professors, of course. The rest will be made up by me. This is rated R because I'm too lazy to make sure it stays pg or pg-13.   
  
**The Tale of a Young Wizard**  
  
--------  
  
Sabrina leaned into the kiss at first, as if she had been waiting for it. But then suddenly her eyes darted open and she pulled quickly away from Steven. Professor McGonagall had apparently seen what had gone on, and told them proudly.  
  
"Well, it looks like your detention has been ended, and only after three days. Now off to bed with you two."  
  
This was the first detention that Steven did not run out of. But someone did run to their dormitory in a confused panic. That was Sabrina, unsure of what had just happened, she panicked and left as quickly as she could. Steven stayed after for a few minutes, completly confused by Sabrina.   
  
"She acted like she had enjoyed it...at first...but..the way she looked at me afterwards...how she pulled away from me..like I had slapped her right across the face." he cried to himself as he left the room.  
  
"I should've never done that..." he didn't say anything else out loud as he walked slowly back to the commons, sobbing quietly to himself for being so stupid.  
  
--------  
  
**Notes:** sorry to make such a disturbingly short update...my inspiration is a bit low and my neck at the moment is in alot of pain...so i can't concentrate on writing when id much rather rub my neck...eh, review i guess.. 


	14. Isolation

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me, though it would be nice if I had, since I'd be rich, but either way, I own nothing already written or claimed by other people, and if they don't claim it, well finders keepers.   
  
Summary: This story is supposed to be set a few years after the HP story. It won't contain very many of the official characters, except for the professors, of course. The rest will be made up by me. This is rated R because I'm too lazy to make sure it stays pg or pg-13.   
  
The Tale of a Young Wizard  
  
NOTE: Warning, this chapter contains graphic violence as well as some very minor sexual acts as well, if you are offending with kissing don't read it :p If you are offended with rape...probably a bad idea to read it either...or if you are offending with blood. Etc. It IS rated R after all...  
  
--------  
  
Steven had to use a minor cleaning spell on his face to remove the tear stains and the red eyes he had obtained from crying long into the night like a pathetic little baby. Gregory had heard it, he thought less of him for it. Slytherin's may be cowards but they have pride, and they don't break down and cry. He had actually thought to bewitch Steven so that he couldn't speak, that way Gregory wouldn't have to hear the sobbing which had kept him up later then he had planned.  
  
Gregory did not wake him up that morning, they had no classes today. Gregory did not walk with him to breakfast, he nor did any of the other Slytherins, who by now were all aware that he had been crying himself to sleep. None of them wanted to be near him, and a few of them even called him a Hufflepuff when he passed. Steven wasn't sure now whether he would break down again, or if he would explode and accidentally kill one of them.  
  
He sat alone when he ate his breakfast, none of them would sit with him, not even Gregory. He even saw, out of the corner of his eye, Gregory making fun of him. Pretending to cry. Then he heard something that made him snap, he didn't know how Gregory knew about it, maybe he just assumed, maybe it was just a real unlucky guess  
  
"Oh woe is me! Sabrina hates me, Waaaah I want my mommy!"  
  
Steven stood up, very calmly. None of them noticed him, none of them paid him even the slightest bit of attention. They were too busy laughing at Gregory. But originally they were laughing with him, but after Steven cast a spell to turn Gregory's nose into a pickle and his ears into donuts, they were laughing at him. Gregory tried to say something in response, but his voice was so contorted from having his nose replaced with a pickle, that it only caused the Slytherins to laugh even harder. Steven walked, calmly, out of the Great Hall, most people hadn't noticed what he'd done to Gregory, which made Gregory very glad, for the humiliation would've been too much.  
  
--------  
  
Sabrina and Johnathen were walking hand in hand down an empty corridor of Hogwarts. Most of the students were out in the courtyard, the rest were in the Great Hall or in the commons of their respective house. They were chatting idly about different things, they came onto the subject of quidditch:  
  
"I love the new seeker on the Irish team...his red hair...the way he moves on the broom...mmmm" she sighed happilly, forgetting John was there for a moment, but only for a moment.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!? Are you planning to leave me for him!?" John nearly screamed.  
  
"What?? Oh don't be serious John. A guy like him would never go out with some ordinary witch like me." she assured him  
  
"That's right, don't you forget that. I'm the only person who would. So don't you ever think of leaving me."  
  
"Um...ok Johnny.." she said with a bit of confusion, not understanding what the hell his problem was and half tempted to kick him square in the balls right there.  
  
They walked in silence for a while down the hall. They encountered a few students here and there, and then for a long while they saw no one. Johnathen stopped her and pushed her rather forcefully against the wall and pressed his lips on her. She fought against him and struggled to get her mouth out from his.  
  
"John! Stop! Someone will see us!"  
  
"Relax babe..no one has been around for at least 20 minutes...we can have all the fun we want..."  
  
"I don't WANT to have this kind of fun right now! Especially not right in the middle of the fucking hall! We could get expelled!"  
  
"You slut you know you want this..."  
  
Petrificus Totalus!  
  
John paralyzed her, she was helpless, completly conscious of what was going on, but she could do nothing. She could not scream, she could not run. This boy, this "love of her life" was doing what no one in the world had the right to do!   
  
"He's going to rape me" she realized, with a great deal of horror.  
  
--------  
  
Steven was wandering through the halls of the school, he wasn't really heading in any one direction or another, he just wanted to be away from those bastards he called friends. He was pissed, to say the least. Everyone he cared about in this school had turned their back on him, and so he decided he would go to Dumbledore's. As he was about to turn a corner on the way to Dumbledore's office, he heared John saying something very muffled. As if his face were covered while he was saying it. Steven peered around the corner, expecting to see John with some other girl, instead, to his horror, he saw John with the paralyzed Sabrina kissing her neck. He would've stopped and turned around, assuming she was just fooling around with him. In reality he knew she wouldn't do such a thing, but in his state of anger and depression, he didn't really feel like being optimistic. But he saw her face, he saw her eyes. Her beautiful eyes which were filled with tears. Not tears of joy, tears of fear, tears of sorrow, tears of pain.  
  
It was then that he decided he had had enough. He had felt his heart shattered the night before, his friends abandoned him today, and now he saw the only person he'd ever truely cared about being abused in a way no one deserves. He yelled out with enough rage it nearly broke the glass windows of the hallway, he instinctivly flipped out his wand and used the first spell that came to his mind.  
  
Reducto!  
  
A beam of red light shot out of Steven's wand and struck John's right arm. Sabrina was splattered with blood, which didn't help her mental condition to much, nor did seeing John's severed hand still gripping onto her....  
  
His arm had been blow apart, the only part of it that remained was the hand gripped to Sabrina. Her panic nearly broke the paralyzation, but she remained still, though her eyes were bulging and she was frantically darting them all around the place.  
  
At the sound of the spell, and the screaming of John, Dumbledore appeared from his office, he saw John and Sabrina and was horrified, Steven couldn't tell which one he was more horrified with though...  
  
--------  
  
Notes: aint drama a pain? oh well, review 


	15. The Hospital Wing

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me, though it would be nice if I had, since I'd be rich, but either way, I own nothing already written or claimed by other people, and if they don't claim it, well finders keepers.   
  
**Summary:** This story is supposed to be set a few years after the HP story. It won't contain very many of the official characters, except for the professors, of course. The rest will be made up by me. This is rated R because I'm too lazy to make sure it stays pg or pg-13.   
  
**The Tale of a Young Wizard  
**  
**Note:** **Warning**, mild language  
  
--------  
  
Johnathen was quickly taken to the hospital wing where they immediatly began working on the painful process of regrowing his arm. A rare but extremely vital magical medicinal procedure, a special liquid is ingested by the person and after several weeks the limb, or limbs, will grow back. The process is similar to regrowing bones but the pain is unbelievably worse. So for the next few weeks in Hogwarts most students avoided this section of the school, his screaming was so loud it kept even Peeves away, but only for the first week.  
  
One student did not stay out of the area. Sabrina had to be taken to the Hospital Wing as she had entered into a mild coma due to the shock of both the attempted rape and the severed hand gripping to her arm. And this one student refused to leave for three days straight, until finally Madam Pomfry had to force him to leave. But he came back every day between classes, and was why she woke up when she did.  
  
That student was Steven.  
  
--------  
  
It had been a week since the incident. Dumbledore had chosen to not punish Steven because what he had done was in defence of someone else. He deducted 100 points from Gryffindor for Johnathen's actions and he was seriously considering expelling him from Hogwarts. He had already put a charm on them both so that neither could come within 10 feet of the other. Steven was watching over her as he had been doing since the incident, he felt guilty. He concluded that it was his fault that she was in there because not only of his spell but also because he wasn't as good as Johnathen. She chose John over him and so it was his fault that she was there for not being good enough. Pessimists have an odd way of thinking don't they?  
  
He started crying silently while he watched her. He had been so afraid that night that he would lose her that he didn't think about what he was doing, and he nearly killed her and had put her into a coma.  
  
"I'm such a fucking idiot.." he mumbled to himself, ignoring the earth shattering screams of Johnathen on the opposite side of the wing, which he had gotten used to by now.  
  
"I should've used the killing curse...fucking bastard would've deserved it...at least then I'd be able to hear myself."  
  
Suddenly he felt a hand smack across his face, very very hard.  
  
"No. You should've used the cruciatus curse you dumbass, do you have any fucking clue how traumatizing it is to see a fucking severed hand gripping on to you!??" Sabrina yelled at him, very very pissed off over the whole thing.  
  
"I-I'm sorry...I didn't want to cause you any pain I just wanted to stop him..." he whimpered.  
  
"Well just...please try to think a little bit about what spell you use next time...ok?" she squeezed his hand affectionatly for a moment and smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks though...I don't even want to think about what would've happened if that bastard hadn't been interupted, you saved me." He blushed a shade of red that would've made one think that every ounce of blood in his body was now in his head.  
  
"I-It's nothing, anyone would've done what I did..."  
  
"No...anyone else would've chosen a better spell...but hey, at least he's in alot of pain thanks to you." they both grinned at the idea that he was now suffering for what he did.  
  
"Yeah..too bad we can't shut him up..."  
  
"Yes we can Steven, hand me my wand..."  
  
_Silentium!  
_  
Johnathen's scream seemed to get swallowed in his throat, his mouth was still open, his face was still contorted, but there was no noise.  
  
"It'll be a while before the nurse notices..."  
  
"Nice, Sabrina. I didn't even know there was a spell to do that. Very nice."  
  
"Yeah, I've picked up a few spells here and there from the other Slytherins, comes in handy."  
  
"Well..I don't exactly want to but Madam Pomfry gets pissed at me if I'm here after 9, so I need to get back to the commons. I'll come back and visit you tomorrow like I've been doing."  
  
"Oh don't worry I should be back in class by tomorrow morning."  
  
He got up to leave but she stopped him by pulling on his shirt.  
  
"Come down here for a second..."  
  
_And then they kissed._  
  
--------  
  
**Notes:** hmmhmmhmm an update! OMG! An update! with semi-mushyness or whatever you'd call it, fluff? eh, whatever, review, or don't, why do i get this feeling my story is read by only one person?  
  
bah you people! 


	16. Ronald's Discontent

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me, though it would be nice if I had, since I'd be rich, but either way, I own nothing already written or claimed by other people, and if they don't claim it, well finders keepers.   
  
**Summary:** This story is supposed to be set a few years after the HP story. It won't contain very many of the official characters, except for the professors, of course. The rest will be made up by me. This is rated R because I'm too lazy to make sure it stays pg or pg-13.   
  
**The Tale of a Young Wizard  
**  
--------  
  
Sabrina was met with a mixed reaction the next morning. Some Slytherin were happy to see her back, but most still had negative feelings because of her relationship with a Gryffindor. Some even went so far as to say Steven shouldn't have stopped him. She did, however, receive alot of gifts of assorted candies from Gryffindors who felt guilty over the whole thing.   
  
"If I had been told I'd get this much chocolate when I woke up I wouldn't have fainted at all...I could've had this a week ago!" she declared excitedly.  
  
Sabrina made her way over to the Slytherin table and sat between Steven and her friend Megan. Steven and Sabrina didn't say much, keeping to their respective conversations, but neither Greg nor Megan noticed that the two were holding hands under the table.  
  
--------  
  
Professor Weasley had not been as friendly with Steven as the school days had gone by. Before the academic year had started Steven had seemed like a beaten puppy. But after his exposure to the Slytherins, who had undoubtably rubbed off on him, Steven seemed alot darker, alot more...sinister. At least to Ronald he seemed that way. This change in Steven's behavior had caused Ronald to treat him, and the other Slytherins, similar to how Professor Snape treats the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Steven! Why is your Oden's Oinment pink? It should be rose! 10 points from Slytherin!"  
  
Things like that seemed to be a regular occurance in potions class now. And Sabrina's return, and the incident with Johnathen, did not warm Ronald's heart towards the Slytherins at all. In fact he seemed to be even more harsh on them. Steven couldn't help but observe that a Gryffindor had gotten high marks on an Oden's Oinment sample that was bright green, but he had already learned earlier in the week that arguing would not help him any.  
  
"You gave Beatrice highest marks on his Potion of Purification and it looks like chili! Mine's nearly perfect and you took off points and gave me low marks! That's not fair!"  
  
"Do not raise your voice in my class Mr. Indoval! 50 points from Slytherin!"  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"Yes! Well life isn't fair! 25 points from Slytherin just to show how unfair life is!"  
  
"GIT!"  
  
"Keep it up, I'm enjoying taking points from your house. 100 points!"  
  
Though these altercations were extremely hilarious to the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, they were not funny at all to the Slytherins. And even the Ravenclaws weren't too fond of it, but that's mainly because they thought both houses were just a bunch of gits, but that's another story.  
  
--------  
  
**Notes:** extremely short update...sorry, but eh, i cant concentrate right now 


	17. Dueling Tournament

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me, though it would be nice if I had, since I'd be rich, but either way, **I own nothing** already written or claimed by other people, and if they don't claim it, well finders keepers.   
  
**Summary:** This story is supposed to be set a few years after the HP story. It won't contain very many of the official characters, except for the professors, of course. The rest will be made up by me. This is rated R because I'm too lazy to make sure it stays pg or pg-13.   
  
**The Tale of a Young Wizard**  
  
--------  
  
Orange and Brown decorations all throughout the castle of Hogwarts were a sign of one of the wizarding world's most important holiday's, Halloween. Sir Nicholas and Sirius Black, the two ghosts of Gryffindor, were the primary entities decorating the hall's, since the holiday celebrated the dead it seemed appropriate that the ghost's should decorate for it. Peeves was too busy throwing pumpkin's at stray first year's to provide any sort of help, but the other ghost's chipped in a little bit here and there.  
  
Gregory was a bit annoyed by the decorations since it meant that the Slytherin colors weren't displayed over their table in the Great Hall, but after a day or two, and a kick in the groin by Sabrina, he stopped bitching.   
  
"Oh Merlin did you HAVE to do that woman!?" Gregory groaned.  
  
"I told you to shut up about the decorations." Sabrina said coolly from the other side of the table.  
  
"Merlin! _It's numb_!" Gregory screamed out, his eyes bulging.  
  
"Oh...I guess I shouldn't have worn my _steel-toed pointy black boots_ today..." She said, stifling a laugh.  
  
"You despicable woman! Oh Merlin make the pain stop!" Gregory's head slumped onto the table, his plate already gone from having finished eating early.  
  
At that moment a 2nd year Slytherin named Parmella Santrix came along and sat next to Gregory.  
  
"Aww, you're hurt aren't you?" She said soothingly to Greg.  
  
"Yes..." he groaned.  
  
She hugged him and then said, "Well why don't we go back to the commons room and I'll take care of that for you..."  
  
Gregory's ears immediatly perked up and he jumped out of his seat, Parmella in tow.  
  
"Well...that...was...disturbing..." Steven said.  
  
"I'd say..." at which point she made this face O.o  
  
The two, confused as to what had just happened, fell into each others arms for the few minutes they had before DaDA.  
  
--------  
  
_"Gregory von Stein!"_ silence...  
  
"Where is Gregory?" Snape barked.  
  
"He...erm...he's sick Professor." Steven lied.  
  
"Ah..well...we were going to be duelling today, his loss."  
  
The class gasped out loud when they heard Snape declare that they would be duelling. Duelling seemed too advanced to them, they were first years after all.   
  
"We're going to have a tournament, which will start today, and end in two days. Today I will select 8 students, those 8 will be paired off by me and they will duel, tomorrow, the winners of those duels will pair off, you get the idea yes? Good, now, _Zacharias Flintwick, Johnathen Corsmaros, Erik Trodom, Christopher Zarbin, Mathias Argon, Ronald Jakor, Joseph Carbuncle, and Steven Indoval_ please come down here."  
  
The eight students made their way down to the elevated walk-way, and were then paired off: Steven and Zach, John and Joseph, Erik and Ronald, and Chris and Mathias. Steven and Zach made their way up to opposite sides of the walk-way and took dueling stances.   
  
_Expelliarmus!_  
  
Zach's wand quickly flew across the room and the duel was over.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have picked two from every house Professor...these Hufflepuff's just aren't worth it..."  
  
"Why you little snot-nosed sonovabitch!" Zach roared and ran at Steven.  
  
_Stupify_...  
  
The spell lazilly rolled off of Steven's tongue and hit Zach, knocking him flat on his back, he was carried away by the other Hufflepuffs. Next up Johnathen, who had only just today gotten out of the hospital wing, and Joseph squared off. Joseph attempted to disarm Johnathen just as Steven had done a moment ago, but his spell missed and John countered with _Patrificus Totalus_, dropping him like a stone. After this Erik and Ronald went against each other, both managed to knock each other out with _Stupify_, but since Erik's spell landed first, he was declared the winner. The last two were Chris and Mathias, who both tried to use _expelliarmus_. Their spells collided in the air to an amazing display of lights and sparks, but Chris's spell eventually overpowered Mathias's, sending him hard into the wall behind them, he had to be quickly taken to the Hospital wing to make sure he hadn't damaged any internal organs.  
  
"Good! Good! Tomorrow the 4 of you will duel, and then the day after one of you will be declared the champion duelliest of the first year's. Good luck."  
  
"It's not fair...I wanted to duel.." Sabrina pouted.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't get picked, I want to win this and you know you'd beat me."  
  
_Smack!_  
  
"Ow!"  
  
--------  
  
**Notes:** hehe..hmm...so..yeah...review? maybe? please? with sugar on top? 


	18. Where the hell is Gregory?

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me, though it would be nice if I had, since I'd be rich, but either way, **I own nothing** already written or claimed by other people, and if they don't claim it, well finders keepers.   
  
**Summary:** This story is supposed to be set a few years after the HP story. It won't contain very many of the official characters, except for the professors, of course. The rest will be made up by me. This is rated R because I'm too lazy to make sure it stays pg or pg-13.   
  
**The Tale of a Young Wizard**  
  
--------  
  
Steven and Sabrina walked into the great hall together that morning, normally Gregory would be with them but he had never shown up in the dormitory last night, it was figured that he had a very extended sleep-over with Parmella, so they didn't pay his absence much attention. His absence was actually a blessing because it meant that breakfast would be without argument, for the first time since the school year had started. They were especially glad because this would be the first time since Hogwarts had been redecorated they wouldn't have to hear him complain about not seeing the Slytherin banners.  
  
"Hey Steve..." Sabrina said, pausing in the middle of her breakfast. "Isn't that Parmella over there..?"  
  
"Ymeah if ish" Steven blurted out while chewing some eggs, so she hit him.  
  
"Ow! Domestic abuse!"  
  
"Wuss."  
  
"Eh, that's what you're here for, I'm a wuss so you have to protect me from big _scary_ Gryffindors, hehe." He stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Bah! Let's just get to class..."  
  
"Yes ma'am, hehe."  
  
--------  
  
"Gregory vo- Oh for the love of Merlin where is that blasted idiot this time Indoval?" Snape inquired, irritably.  
  
"I have no idea Professor h-" "That'll do, I don't want to hear excuses it'll just get me even more angry, let's just get the tournament going, shall we?"  
  
The first match was between Steven and Christopher Zarbin. Steven fired at Chris with _Expelliarmus_ but Chris dodged it and used _Stupify_, which hit Steven but he was able to shake it off. Chris fired again this time with _Petrificus Totalus_, which he dodged and then fired _Incendio_ at Christopher's robe, the spell ignited the sleeve of his wand arm, causing him to panic and drop his wand, Steven then fired off an _Expelliarmus_, ending the duel with him as the winner.  
  
The next match of this set was between Johnathen Corsmaros and Erik Trodom. Johnathen confused Erik and everyone watching by pulling out a crumpled up peice of paper from his pocket. He grinned and then threw the paper ball at Erik. _Incendio!_ The paper ball turned into a ball of fire, which was flying very quickly at Erik. Erik reacted quickly with _Mobilarbus_, which he used to send the ball back at Johnathen, but Johnathen countered with the same spell but added insult to injury with the spell _Diffindo_, which split the ball into two. Erik, panicked by now having to deal with two fire balls, jumped out of the way and off the platform, ending the duel.  
  
"Well done Johnathen..._for a Gryffindor_...tomorrow the final duel shall be Steven versus Johnathen. Hopefully that match Gregory will be present for..."  
  
As they left the room, the topic of Gregory was brought up again.  
  
"Where the hell is that idiot anyway..?" Sabrina prodded Steven.  
  
"Parmella should know...let's go ask her."  
  
--------  
  
Parmella was one of the few students in Hogwarts granted a room to herself within her houses section. The reasons that one can get these for are few and far between and all that was said about her reason was it was a _"personal issue"_ which only her, Snape, and Dumbledore were aware of, and, coincidentally, whenever the topic of the young Parmella and her single-room were brought up, the two would begin to laugh very loudly but would never explain what was so funny.   
  
_Knock Knock Knock_ Steven knocked quietly on the door.  
  
"Oh that won't do anything stupid, here let me.."  
  
_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ Sabrina nearly knocked the door off its hinges.  
  
"I'm coming! Sheesh!" The door flew open, revealing Parmella, wrapped completly in a bath robe which appeared to have been hastilly put on.  
  
"Erm...hi Parmella." Steven squeaked, scared by Sabrina and embarassed to have apparently caught Parmella in the middle of something.  
  
"Where's Gregory?" Sabrina demanded.  
  
"Why do you want to know where my boyfriend is?" She barked back.  
  
"Because he didn't come to class now where is he!?"   
  
"So we played hookey, big deal."  
  
"No, you didn't, he did, you were at breakfast this morning, he wasn't."  
  
"I was only down there for a little bit, I got both our meals and went back up here, see, there's our plates." She pointed into the room, and Sabrina took advantage and barged right in.  
  
"Hey! _W-Wait_!!"  
  
"Oh my goodness! Steven you've got to see this! I wish we had a camera!" she yelled from inside the room, stifling her laughter to the best of her ability.  
  
Steven came into the room and saw, and nearly died laughing, Gregory clad in only boxer shorts, tied to Parmella's bed with a gag on his mouth and his face was beet red with embarassment.  
  
"So..are you holding him hostage or something?" Sabrina asked, still laughing a bit.  
  
"Oh no, no. He agreed to this, and he agreed to skip today so we could have fun too, didn't you _Gweggy-weggy_?"  
  
He hesitated for a bit but then nodded his agreement.  
  
"_Gweggy Weggy!?_ Oh god this is too good. Oh if only I had a camera..."  
  
"I think we better leave them alone, Sabrina.."  
  
"Aww...but I want to laugh at him some more.." she pouted.  
  
"Yeah but I don't want you getting ideas so let's go."  
  
"Oh hush if I wanted to I could tie you up and you know you wouldn't resist either."  
  
"Bah! Let's just go already, I think _Gweggy-Weggy_ wants his pwivacy."  
  
The two laughed histarically and then left the room.  
  
--------  
  
**Notes:** eh, i'm insane, now review you evil evil people! or i will cry like a little girl :( and theres nothing more pathetic then a teenage male crying like a little girl...i guess...except maybe a grown man...or a little girl... 


End file.
